


Shooting Sparks

by Thunder_of_Dragons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fred Weasley Lives, Getting Together, Lucius Malfoy Dies, Lucius Malfoy in Azkaban, Multi, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunder_of_Dragons/pseuds/Thunder_of_Dragons
Summary: Free of familial expectations at long last, Draco Malfoy can finally make the proposition he's spent years dreaming about.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Shooting Sparks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CheekyTorah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheekyTorah/gifts).



> This drabble has been sitting in my docs for so long that I can't remember why I have a note that it's a gift for you, but it's a gift nonetheless. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Many thanks to my beta, [bblgumbby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bblgumbby/profile)!

Draco stepped off the pavement on Diagon Alley, taking a deep breath of the cool London summer air and readjusting the cerulean waistcoat under his coal grey robe. Glancing at the shop window, Draco ignored the colourful products on display inside and adjusted a lock of his hair in the reflection of the glass.

Well, this was it. His father had died in Azkaban last month, he’d waited the appropriate mourning period, and now, there was nothing holding him back. There were no familial obligations or expectations keeping Draco from moving towards his goal, though he knew Wizarding society would likely react unfavourably to his pursuits should anyone find out about them. 

Draco pulled out his wand, pointed it above the large top hat adorning the shop, and cast the Verdimillious Charm.

Twin heads sporting flowing ginger hair poked out of an upstairs window, eyes wide as their owners’ wands poked over the sill. “Oi, mate! What in the name of Merlin’s bloody balls are you—“

“Doing sending sparks at the windows of unsuspecting shopowners? You’re—“

“Bound to catch somebody’s eyeballs on fire!”

“I’m already missing an ear! You can’t make me lose an eye, too!”

Draco cancelled the spell and cast the twins an apologetic look. “Sorry about that! Really, I meant no offense. Do you mind if I come up? I have a proposition for you.”

Draco saw the twins turn towards each other, high above him, their faces so close he could see nothing but their hair as it blended together into one solid wave. 

After a few moments, they shouted, “Aye! It’s unlocked, ya skinny git. Let yourself in!”

Draco grinned to himself and entered the dark, quiet storefront of Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes, carefully navigating the overflowing bins in the faint moonlight peeking in the windows. At the back of the store, a deep mauve curtain hid an archway. Draco slipped past it, smirking when he saw candlelight illuminating the winding staircase in the Rear corner of the Weasleys’ stockroom.

Two stern faces met Draco at the top of the staircase. “So, Draco Malfoy—“

“The Draco Malfoy—“

“You have a proposition—“

“For us? The two most successful shopowners—“

“On this side of Diagon Alley?”

Draco nodded and clasped his hands together behind his back, idly fingering his Malfoy family ring. “Yes, I do, though it isn’t a business proposition exactly.”

The twins raised their eyebrows in identical expressions of shock, their eyes widening as they glanced at one another.

“Would you consider going out for dinner? With me, that is?”

“Both of us?”

“Is this a date?”

Draco nodded sharply. “Yes, it would be a date, and yes, it would be with the both of you.” Deeply inhaling the scents of murtlap and wormwood, Draco let out in one breath, “I’ve fancied you ever since I was a first-year. I couldn’t keep my eyes off of you during Quidditch matches; you beat those Bludgers with such force it made my head spin. You’re always laughing, and making others laugh, and that’s something I never did enough as a child. I know our histories have been strained, but, please, give me a chance. I guarantee I’m not the person you think I am.”

The twins looked at one another again, their facial expressions adjusting only slightly and causing flutters in Draco’s stomach as they communicated silently above him.

Though, the flutters were nothing compared to the stirrings in his groin when both Fred and George leaned in and kissed his cheeks on their front doorstep. 

Once again, they spoke in unison. 

"It's a date."


End file.
